villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crime Ghost
Crime Ghost is the villainous organization from Ikari III: The Rescue. Story Arcade The presidential candidate's son has been kidnapped by an enemy terrorist party that opposes changes. Fearing political and internal uproar should the news be exposed, top officials of the candidate have asked the 2 best soldiers to secretly take action on this matter. Using falsified tips and information to send the main force of enemy terrorists on a wild goose chase, Ralf and Clark commences their rescue mission. The two fights their way through the enemy guards and destroys their heavy weaponry patrolling area of stage 1. The main enemy force quickly realized however, that they were given a false tip and hastened their way back to capture or kill Ralf and Clark. From here on Ralf and Clark would continue fighting and advancing to where the captive is being held, with the main enemy army following the pair right on their heels. This would serve as a kind of time limit to the game: If the distance between the pursuing enemy army and Ikaris reaches 0km, Ikaris would be taken prisoners and the rescue mission would be deemed failure, restarting of the entire stage over again where Heroes were captured. After killing the child's captors in stage 3, Ralf and Clark secures the hostage and requested to be extracted, only to be ambushed by the troops of Crime Ghost and rescue helicopter being shot down. Soldiers of Crime Ghost then recaptured the hostage and took him to further away from the rescuers. But no matter: after venturing into more hostile territories Ralf and Clark in the end defeated all the soldiers of the Crime Ghost and this time secured the captive boy. But there is one more mission to be fulfilled: Ralf and Clark now must move to the extraction point with the boy on tow, and remaining soldiers of Crime Ghost would do everything in their power to stop them from reaching the rescue plane. And the main army of Crime Ghost still following closely behind the three. After the final mission succeeded Ralf and Clark managed to secure the boy and rode the rescue plane back to their home country. Regrettably because their mission was a top-secret to begin with Ralf and Clark's heroic deed will never be known to the public. It is unknown what happened to the Crime Ghost thereafter. NES Crime Ghost is a terrorist organization which emerged after a worldwide economic recession in the end of the 20th century. Comprised of dangerous criminals and disgruntled soldiers, they have already infiltrated most countries of the world to spread their influence, seeking to take over the world and lunge it into chaos and anarchy. The president of a unnamed country decides to fight them, creating a secret plan to destroy the evil organization, but somehow they learn about his plans and attack the president's house, kidnapping his daughter Elise. They then send a blackmail letter to the president, asking him to resign his position in a number of days or else they would kill Elise. Desperate, the president hires Ralf and Clark, the Ikari Warriors, and sends them to infiltrate Crime Ghost's hideout, rescue Elise and defeat their megalomaniacal leader. From here on, with some few original tweaks, the story of NES version is identical to the arcade counterpart. However, unlike arcade version Ralf and Clark must have a final showdown with Faust, the supreme leader of Crime Ghost at the final extraction point. Members *Crime Ghost Soldier: Main foot soldiers, often carry guns and grenades. *Jason: Tough combatant who fights with a spiked ball. *Todd Manor: Sly and agile commander of Crime Ghost's maneuvering unit. *Cheng Brothers: Twins versed in ancient arts who command Crime Ghost's mobile unit. *Aquarius: Devious and aggressive commander of Crime Ghost's underwater unit. *Suohmaru: Second in command and intelligence advisor who commands Crime Ghost's ninja unit. *Faust: The megalomaniacal leader of Crime Ghost, who wants to rule the world. Gallery CGSoldier.jpg|Crime Ghost Soldier CGJason.jpg|Jason CGTodd.jpg|Todd Manor CGChengbros.jpg|Cheng Brothers CGAquarius.jpg|Aquarius CGSuohmaru.jpg|Suohmaru CGFaust.jpg|Faust Category:Video Game Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Hegemony